whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ech0 0f Đeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ech0 0f Đeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 13:47, February 16, 2012 Howdy Echo, and sorry for the late reply ;;; By "deceased", do you mean Category:Deceased? If so, I've never used that category because I never saw the use for it. It seems quite unnecessary as almost everyone has died at least once. Now that you bring it to my attention, I feel compelled to delete that category. ._. And no, I don't think we need a page for disappearances and deaths; what is on the arcs pages works just fine, and a whole new page seems a bit excessive. If it's part of the story, then we definitely should add a Bus Stop page. C: I haven't read it and know next to nothing about it, though, so I can't make really any decisions about its page. :I Do you know where I could find it? :3 Thanks for your questions and all your work on the wiki ^^ I really appreciate it, and if you need anything else, feel free to speak to me. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 01:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, hi, sorry for the late reply, time gets away from me a lot @w@;; #I still haven't read it… I mean to, but I always forget/can't find the time. I'll let you know when I do read it, though. C: #Done, thank you ^^ #Sure, why not? I see you've already started doing that, so go ahead and continue. ^^b Thank you again for your questions; I am always happy to help. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sweet lord jesus MY WIKI I ABANDONED MY WIKI AHHHHHHH oAAAAAAAAAAAo I forgot! I completely forgot! For days and days and days I forgot about my responsibilities here, what have I become ;_________; Forgive me, I am but a lowly human. OTL Ah, ahem, excuse me, as for your message: Thank you muchly, I appreciate your congratulations ﾟヮﾟ)ﾉ Ah..? I don't know if you have or not, I haven't checked here in so long I don't even know if the pages say the same things. ._. As long as you stick the pictures in the galleries rather than willynilly on the articles I don't much care how many images you add. I'm sure you're fine. /shrug Sorry again for my tardiness, I have a lot on my plate right now ;-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hold up! I KNOW Oishi (in 1985) mentions the deaths of Irie, Tomitake, and Takano and the disappearance of "Kuma-chan" in the manga vers of Time Killing. I think he does the same in the sound novel, im going to go check...Oneextrafootstep 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Oishi tells Akasaka about all of them in bout the manga and the sound novel. Btw thank for helping me with the character template!Oneextrafootstep 13:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it :p Besides Higurashi is told differently in every form of media. I perfer the manga and the sound novels over the anime any day.Oneextrafootstep 15:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) BTW good job up loading those images! i was looking for Akane's sprie every where!Oneextrafootstep 21:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I had an idea to make pages explaining arcs 1-6. I know that the Arc pages says "spoilers only for each of individual arc, not the entire series". However this is a wiki, and spoilers are necessary. Plus I think my explaination pages should be like "Q and A", It'll include many questions that would come up in each arc (ex: Onikakushi: Why would Rena and Mion try to kill Keiichi, are they possessed by demons?, who is Kantoku(the coach/director?), what are the footsteps?) or Tatarigoroshi: Did keiichi really kill Teppei?, Is there another "keiichi" walking around?, is keiichi really cursing people?, why are Oishi and Keiichi enemies?). Then i would have answers to all them. I know every all the anwers to every thing. Also i would like to make a pase about the "Series of Mysterious deaths" So what do you think?Oneextrafootstep 01:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I can help ypu :D Question 1: what's the correct number of deaths? Answer: Unfornuantly higurashi isn't as popular in USA as it is in Japan, so I cant read any of the Matsuri arcs. Sorry bro Question 2: Tsumihoroboshi-hen doesn't count since their death weren't told directly I guess? Answer: Recall the first episode of Higurshi Kai. It featured a retelling of Tsumhoroboshi-hen's epilogue "The Devil's Script" from the original sound novel's TIPS. In the episode an older Rena (who was at the police station at the time of the disaster) recalls the deaths of her friends. Yogoshi-hen gives us a clue that Shion was no where near the village during the disaster, in this retelling of the "rena arc". Jumping in to say that Shion did die in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. In the credits, the police report details that Shion killed herself when she was told about the incident, and the investigation for her case was concluded. Yoigoshi-hen is in NO WAY connected to Tsumihoroboshi-hen, both are separate worlds albeit their similarities in timelines, though Rena's school siege did succeed and kill everyone inside. Kantoku 04:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku So both Rena and Shion survived. Also Kumagai might have suvived in this world (and yogoshi) due to the fact that the hostage stituation at the school took up his time to be killed by Yamainu, because the disaster happened the very next night. If we look at the death chart in Tatarigoroshi-hen, we can see that there is a two day gap from his disapearance and the disaster. Question 3:Were the characters death directly told like in Tatarigoroshi-hen? Answer: No they did not. However were can assume who died based on clues from other arcs. In both the sound novel and the manga adatation, tsumihoroboshi features "The Devils Script" which took place in 2005. In it Akasaka explains that the disaster occured and the theorys bases on File 34. He makes it clear that Rika was killed and that evidence sugests that the disaster was not natural. More at Kai Episode 1 TIPS. Also Rika's death differs from Yogoshi and tsumihoroboshi (self expailatory),and rika was capterd and killed the same night as the school siege. However even though rika was killed by the hands of Rena, takano and the yamainu killed the village. This is different from watanagashi-hen/meakeashi-hen, even though rika dies at the hands of Shion, the disaster DID NOT OCCUR. Maybe because the "tokyo" might see the police report of her death, and notice that the syndrom in the village didn't get worse after 48 hours (proving Hifumi wrong), so Takano didn't finish the operation.Oneextrafootstep 17:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Have you read the sound novel version Watanagashi-hen? Cause I need help... Rika died on the 21st, then the search for rika and satoko went on until early morning on the 22nd (around this time Shion went home to kill Satoko). The 22nd is the day Keiichi was attacked in the torture room, and the day Mion was killed. This is where im confused:In the sound novel Oishi tells keiichi that shion has gone missing the day after the search party (the 22nd). Also (on the night of the same day) Shion was "caught red handed" on the phone by keiichi, and she laughed like crazy. He and Rena confront "mion" the next day. In the manga however, (on early morning 22nd) Oishi tells keiichi about shion while he was taking him home from the search party. Shion calls keiichi not long after on the very same morning. Rena and Keiichi confront "mion later that day.Can you see where i'm confused?Oneextrafootstep 21:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) NEVER MIND I FIXED IT!Oneextrafootstep 23:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it I don't mind the edit, ur right i made it a little too much. I'm still active in this wiki, but I wish Sparkadillia was here so I can ask some questions. Oneextrafootstep 13:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for being awesome Especially when i'm new at this stuff. btw I think we should categorize the Lesser character page in order each arcs. I'm going through each of the sound novels for these people that might be worth mentioning. Oneextrafootstep 17:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Main Characters Illustration ...why did you remove the one I set ? For Mion I understand since it wasn't really fitting her (wanted to change it anyway ) but for Shion/Rika/Rena ? The images are way better than the old one so... It's because I had to prevent before doing it then I'll just say that the wiki is FREE so anyone can change it. So do really intend to keep these old illustrations ? Don't worry, none of the Matsuri nor Kizuna pages that currently exist will be touched at all (especially since some of them actually do have some extensive backstory to them anyways) As for Watanagashi-hen...I hardly even remember what was edited in there last night at 3 in the morning, aha ;; anyways, for the deaths section, I don't mind if you remove some info (IMO just stick to what the police report details in the VN credits, plus there's also the "All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Watanagashi-hen. Spoilers only for the individual arc, not the overall series" thing) If you've got any other questions feel free to run them by me! Kantoku 18:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku Minagoroshi-hen deaths I just edited the disappearance and deaths section on the Minagoroshi-hen page. So what do you think? Agree or disagree? Oneextrafootstep 18:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wild answer I have theory to why some of the events in are different in the many adaptations of certain arcs. Like Tsumihorobushi-hen for example: Sound novel is the original story In the anime adaptation of the scene where Rena is explaining herself for the two murders, she never compares herself to Satoshi; different from the original story. In the manga adaptation, Rena's mom never mentioned herself being pregnant, nor does Rina lie about being pregnant. This is different from the sound novel and the anime adaptation. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Chikai follows the same storyline as Tsumihorobushi-hen, but with some noticable differences. Maybe they all feature different universal timelines. Ex: Sound novel universe, Anime universe, Manga universe, and Live action universe. If this is true, than maybe the manga is correct, because Yoigoshi-hen was origionally just part of manga manga universe. Or maybe the number of students on either manga or sound novel is just a typo? :p Karin Suzuragi might be correct in this case I'm getting a feeling that Mangagamer made a typo. I think it's fishy that the hostage event happened on the 25th, and there were 25 students. Idk i'm going back to the sound novel to check on what Ooishi amd other police were talking about during the event, to see if they might report 15 children or something. Also i might not be here for a few days, because my laptop is being fixed at Greek Squad. Laterz Oneextrafootstep 16:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And Rika? Well she was pumped up with some drugs and was disembowelled alive. Oneextrafootstep 16:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I had an idea I wondering if we should make it clear that some deaths were only mentioned while some featured. I want to avoid confusion. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep 17:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Like everyone who died or disappeared from 1979 to 1982. They are all mentioned in every scenario, yet we dont include them on the lists, probably because the events dont actually occure during that arc. That includes Tamae, because her actual death occurance is only featured on Meakashi and Matsuribayashi. But that doesn't mean we should't include Tamae. I'm been thinking about a way to classify the deaths better.Oneextrafootstep 18:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Blah :p First of all the Matsuibayashi deaths were just 'blah' i dont want to do that ever again! But i guess we're going to have those arc summaries, so that's not going to be fun. Do you know where I can find sprites or sprite screen shots? I'm looking for Okanogi and Akasaka's original sprite. Oneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You can make them?! Please teach me :DOneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I just didn't know the difference between a sound novel and a visual novel. The sprite is from Matsuri, so that was just me being indecisive >.<